


Leafs adventures in stardew

by biozil



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-29 02:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21402301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biozil/pseuds/biozil
Summary: The various adventures of Farmer Leaf in their time in stardew valley.





	Leafs adventures in stardew

**Author's Note:**

> Did yall know there's a mod that makes it so you can have crows because now I do.

Sebastian was having a great day. It should be noted he was not having a great day now, his computer crashed on him Maru was annoying him and when he went to Sam’s house he was busy. The only saving grace now was he got to visit the farmer while they were talking to their crows. Leaf was a weird one always insisting on being alone and talking to their animals, though Sebastian wasn’t much better on being a people person at least he could be spotted in town a few times a season. Leaf was only ever own in town when they needed new crops, although rumor had it they went to the old community center at night rumors would only be rumors. Sebastian really liked leaf, liked the way they talked, the way they smiled, the way they would talk to their birds. He could freely admit he was smitten but no matter the jeers he got from Sam and Abigail he wouldn’t tell leaf anything. So here he was leaning on a fence watching the way light shone off of leaf’s hair as they took care of their animals.   
“you know” leaf said suddenly “if you wanted to kiss me I would kiss you back.”  
Sebastian stared leaf smiled,   
“just so you know I’m fond of you as well.”   
“I think id like that” Sebastian says quietly “but not today, i’d like to make it more romantic than having our first kiss in your chicken coop.”  
They chat awhile in the crisp fall air then say their goodbyes. Leaf stares on as they watch Sebastian leave smiling slightly as the sun slowly goes down. “soon dear Sebastian very soon all will be well.”


End file.
